qeepiifandomcom-20200215-history
Otaku rolo
►IN-GAME INFO lj '''— gymleader '''name — rolo haliburton age — 15 gender — male birthday — august 30th, virgo, O bloodtype birthplace — tokyo, japan sexuality — homohomo marital status — in a relationship with Sako height — 5'4" weight — 116lbs hair color — brown eye color — pink-purple, wears glasses languages '— fluent English, passable in Japanese '''likes '— sako, manga, anime, doujinshi, fanfiction, video games, cosplay, kittens, BL games. 'dislikes '— other weeaboos, bad cosplayers, socializing, whorelouch & his friends :-\, peer pressure, dogs. ► ABILITIES/SKILLS Pretty hardcore when it comes to video games. Can beat anything, less it scares him to death. Like Silent Hill 2. He's also a better cook than normal Rolo and has the same OCD concept as him, but to a bigger extent since he's always cooped up. He has zero socializing skills from being homeschooled and left with whorelouch to take care of him after his mother passed away. He's very caring when it comes to animals, though, and is a very genuine and gentle person. However, he thinks anything intimate will lead to sexual activities due to his brother's influence, which makes for awkward situations. It's why he only goes out to buy from the Supermarket and goes to the library/bookstore. He's also extremely smart, but doesn't always like to portray that. He's actually a very good singer, when he's not nervous. ►RELATIONSHIPS family 'Lelouch Haliburton '— older brother and a whore. Rolo used to look up to him until he got into the whore scene when they moved to Las Vegas after their mother died. He has been homeschooled by him since he could remember, and it has still kept true to that tradition. He has a bit of a tsundere attitude towards him, since while he pretends to hate his guts, he's very kind to him when he's in a jam and still treats him like a brother at times. He wishes he'd clean his act up, though. He's heavily influenced by him, too. '''Renge Houshakuji Haliburton — his deceased mother, who lives while in Qeepii. Was a huge mommy's boy and was devastated when she died in a car accident. He was left in a fit of depression for two years until he got a bit better, but is uncomfortable with death and can get really emotional when the subject is brought up. He took after her in the otaku ways, and was taught a bit of Japanese by her. 'Travis Touchdown '— father who tries to whip him into shape. He's a bit scared of him, but he does recognize him as his papa for sure. He loves his papa in his own way. 'Arai Thompson '— a perplexing "lovechild" of his and Sako's, or so he claims. He's not sure what to exactly make of him, but he's glad that there's a sign that they'll last like he hopes, since Arai's from the future where you have a baby making machine and all. love-interest 'Sako Thompson '— at first known to him as Dako Smithson, one of the characters you are able to date in a dating sim entitled DokiDoki Memorial Reunion, Sako became everything to wee little Otakolo. At first they were great friends, but during the Silent Hill mini-arc, he confessed his love for Sako and not Dako, and after being put back into Avenue Qeepii, began dating. He bought him a kitten, Chococat, which he adores forever and ever and loves to baby. He usually ends up getting into awkward situations with Sako, since he's not used to anything intimate, but he's been doing a bit better. He hopes he won't drive him away, at least. Category:Characters Category:AU: Code Geass